Vida y muerte
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Haru está vivo, lo suficientemente vivo como para que la ausencia de Rin le duela, pero también está muerto, lo suficientemente muerto como para que el dolor no importe.


**Disclaimer: **Free no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Haru supone que el hecho de que su corazón golpee rítmicamente contra su pecho significa que está vivo.<p>

Supone que eso es bueno.

El problema viene cuando piensa que, si dejase de escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, le importaría bien poco, pues ya no es capaz de escuchar el corazón de Rin.

Y sin él simplemente se conforma con vivir mientras la muerte le guarda las espaldas, como una fiel protectora que le hace daño, pero que nunca encuentra el valor suficiente para matarle.

Y a veces quiere gritar, gritar más fuerte que nunca y continuar gritando hasta que empiece a sangrar por dentro y la muerte se compadezca de él; quiere gritar y sacar fuera lo poco que queda en su interior. Quiere gritar, pero no logra que ningún sonido salga de su boca y tan solo se queda quieto, intentando desaparecer.

O intentando que al menos el frío desaparezca.

O-o-O

_Haruka soltó un gruñido cuando, aún medio dormido, dio un par de vueltas sobre la cama, buscando, sin éxito, una fuente de calor._

_Tanteó el colchón a ciegas y abrió los ojos para comprobar que Rin se había levantado y ni siquiera se había molestado en taparle._

_Logró levantarse a duras penas y fue capaz de llegar hasta la cocina sin caerse; por si acaso, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rin y se abrazó a él, con el único propósito de evitar futuras caídas._

_―Vuelve a la cama―murmuró, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo especialmente largo._

_Rin le hizo caso omiso, intentando que el mejunje que pretendía ser una tortita no se quemara._

_―Vuelve a la cama―repitió, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta en un intento que le prestase atención―. Rin, no vas a poder comerte eso, ven conmigo._

_Rin chasqueó la lengua e intentó librarse, sin éxito, del agarre de su novio._

_―Quita las manos de ahí, estás frío. Deberías probar a dormir en pijama y no en bañador―le sugirió, girando la cabeza para ver cómo a Haru se le cerraban los ojos a causa del sueño._

_―Eso no tendría gracia―protestó el moreno, tras ahogar un bostezo con la palma de su mano―, quiero que seas tú el que me haga entrar en calor._

_Rin enrojeció bruscamente, consiguiendo que su rostro se camuflase con su pelo, y Haruka aprovechó el momento de distracción en el que el pelirrojo se dedicó a maldecirle mentalmente para apagar el fuego y arrastrar a Rin de vuelta a la cama._

_―Eres un manipulador―se quejó Rin, cuando Haru estuvo correctamente acomodado sobre su pecho._

_En realidad agradecía haber encontrado una excusa para no tener que preparar el desayuno, pero no lo iba a admitir, mucho menos cuando Haruka y su insistencia le habían ganado._

_Haru emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo y se acercó más, si era posible, al cuerpo de Rin._

_Le podía llamar todo lo que quisiera, poco le importaba mientras le siguiese manteniendo a salvo del frío._

O-o-O

Ahora no consigue que el frío se vaya de ninguna manera y supone que en cierto modo eso es bueno.

Mientras haga frío, seguirá doliendo.

Mientras duela, no será capaz de olvidarle.

Algunas veces, cuando deja de escuchar las manecillas del reloj y se le empieza a nublar la vista, incluso agradece las repentinas punzadas de dolor que le dejan paralizado por momentos.

Otras veces el dolor le saca de su aletargamiento e incluso resulta refrescante.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se descubre deseando que el dolor desaparezca, que Rin vuelva a estar ahí, haciendo comentarios cursis en los peores momentos y dedicándole una sonrisa de dientes afilados, como hacía siempre que las cosas se torcían en la vida de Haruka.

Quiere que vuelva y le ayude a encontrar de nuevo su sueño, pero sabe que sus ilusiones están tan muertas como Rin.

O-o-O

_Haruka no sabía qué hacía en la habitación de Rin en Samezuka y, lo que más le frustraba de todo el asunto era que, a juzgar por la mirada que le había echado a Rin antes de salir de la habitación, hasta Yamazaki sabía lo que iba a decirle._

_―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó, tras un par de minutos en silencio._

_En cuanto Sousuke abandonó el cuarto, la decisión de Rin pareció esfumarse y en esos momentos se limitaba a mirarle y apartar la mirada al instante con nerviosismo._

_―Es que…―Enrojeció un poco y se atragantó con su propia saliva―, quiero…_

_Haru parpadeó un par de veces, intentando descifrar lo que Rin intentaba pedirle. Tras unos segundos, asintió con suavidad y pareció entender._

_Rin abrió la ventana en un intento de que su cara volviese a un tono normal y a punto estuvo de tirarse por ella cuando vio que Haru se había quitado la camiseta._

_―No, no, no―le abrochó rápidamente el cinturón y se obligó a respirar despacio mientras le sentaba en la silla de su escritorio―. Solo quiero hablar―Haru hizo algo parecido a un puchero y se cruzó de brazos―, por el momento._

_Se sentó en la cama, frente a él y, al ver que Haruka comenzaba a impacientarse, decidió hablar._

_―Es solo que en unas semanas me voy a Australia―dijo, obligándose a mantener la vista clavada en los ojos azules de Haru―. Voy a pasar allí unos cuantos años y… la última vez no nos salió demasiado bien lo de mantener el contacto._

_Haru empezaba a comprender a qué punto quería llegar Rin y, sinceramente, le parecía una tontería que se preocupase por eso._

_―Pero ahora hemos madurado―Rin esbozó una sonrisa burlona que pretendía contradecirle―, yo _sí _he madurado. Podemos seguir igual._

_―Pero a lo mejor sería más fácil si…_

_Un bufido exasperado por parte de Haruka interrumpió a Rin._

_Haru pensó que, sin duda alguna, lo más fácil sería que Rin se callara de una maldita vez, así que simplemente le besó y pidió a los cielos que su respuesta hubiese quedado clara._

_Tenían un sueño que cumplir juntos y ningún océano se lo iba a impedir esta vez._

O-o-O

A veces se contradice a sí mismo y ni el dolor ni su respiración agitada logran convencerle de que está vivo.

Está muerto cada vez que se despierta tiritando en medio de la noche y no puede hacer más que taparse mejor con la sudadera de Rin mientras se dedica a observar el techo con los ojos vidriosos a la espera de que el sueño vuelva a por él.

A veces es como si no sintiese nada, como si viese la realidad a través de una pantalla que se empeña en emitir una película dramática de bajo presupuesto.

Muchas veces se descubre pensando que lleva días sin encontrarle sentido a nada; ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar en el funeral de Rin.

Sin él siente que nada tiene sentido.

Sin él, tan solo le queda esperar que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible.

Quiere volver a estar con él.

O-o-O

_Haruka no había bebido demasiado, pero ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuándo Rin y él se habían separado del resto del equipo._

_Lo único de lo que era consciente en ese momento era de la cercanía de Rin y de la calidez de sus manos bajo la camiseta, que contrastaba con el tacto frío del metal._

_Se separó de Rin a regañadientes, recordándose que tan solo estaban a un par de calles del hotel, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio la expresión de su novio._

_No sabía si era porque Rin había quedado primero y Haru segundo o porque al fin, después de tantos años, habían vuelto a nadar en el mismo equipo. Quizá era una mezcla de las dos cosas._

_No lo sabía y, teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo parecía más reacio a separarse de sus labios que de costumbre, tampoco tenía intención de preguntárselo._

_―Parece que nos damos buena suerte, ¿no?―le dijo Rin juguetonamente._

_Haruka se permitió fruncir el ceño durante una milésima de segundo al recordar que él había sido el perdedor._

_―La próxima vez no dejaré que me ganes._

_El semáforo se puso en verde y Rin le besó de nuevo antes de cruzar._

_Haruka fue el único que tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las luces que se acercaban a toda velocidad, pero no fue capaz de alejar a Rin._

_No fue hasta que el médico que estaba en la ambulancia le dijo que ya no podían hacer nada por él, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no volverían a nadar juntos._

_Ni siquiera podría volver a escuchar a Rin riéndose porque le había ganado._

_No habría próxima vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Pues... me apetecía matar a Rin porque Haru deprimido es adorable. Me ha costado la vida entera escribir esto y me merezco un review, aunque sea un review de odio.


End file.
